


Sea Foam Green

by FrostedEJ



Series: The Color of Spones [5]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Amused Leonard, Chess, Fluff, M/M, Sunscreen, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:09:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8704429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostedEJ/pseuds/FrostedEJ
Summary: It's shore leave, and they're on a beach. Just plain fluff!





	

Leonard grinned cheekily as he rubbed the cold sunscreen on Spock’s back. His boyfriend had jumped slightly, and was attempting to distract Leonard from that fact by pointing out the sea turtles. 

 

“And you say you can't get scared.” 

“Startled, Leonard. I was startled. I was not scared.” Having finished, the doctor turned and stuck his feet in the sea foam green water while Spock pulled out the chess board. 

 

“Mmhmm.” Leonard won one game, Spock won two. Then they reapplied new sunscreen, and entered the water. Mostly. Spock went in far enough that when he sat, the water reached the middle of his biceps, while Leonard swam about, bringing back conch shells and dead starfish. He even found a few extinct fish skeletons. 

 

Spock watched fondly, and after a while they played a few more games, then went home. Maybe they’d be able to take Jo when she came to visit tomorrow.


End file.
